During burning processes, cigarettes will produce harmful smoke containing nicotine and tar, and that hurt the health of the smokers seriously. To minimize the harm comes from cigarettes to smokers, electronic cigarette is an alternative for the traditional cigarette. Electronic cigarette produces smoke by heating oil. In the present electronic cigarette, the upper-cover can be opened by rotating. If the electronic cigarette is not proper stored, kids could obtain it and open the upper-cover easily. And then oil is exposed in the air. Due to insufficient understanding, kids may drink the oil and that cause hurt.